New Level of Understanding
by lost-soul-gal
Summary: He did something so wrong yet it felt so right to her too. read it if it appeals u. review if u wan.


One-shot. Read it if you like it. If not, forget it.

New Level of Understanding 

He threw his book bag onto the floor and went to take a shower.

-

'He must be in a bad mood…' Hermione thought to herself.

She had seen him stomp to their shared bathroom and was inside for at least half an hour already.

'He must be really pissed…' 

-

Hot water scalded his pale skin but he didn't even flinch. He sank lower into the tub and closed his eyes. The steam condensed onto the mirror and made it blurry. He sighed softly and opened his eyes again. That letter ruined his good mood. He had torn the letter to bits and blasted them.

-

It was eight o'clock. He had been in the shower for around forty-five minutes. Hermione was reading her favourite muggle book, The Da Vinci Code. She realised that she was going to be late for the Prefect's meeting if she continued reading. She put down the book and stepped into the bathroom.

"Meeting." Hermione stood in the misty steam and said softly but firmly.

"Go away." he closed his eyes again.

"Fine, after I'm done with my make-up."

Hermione turned to the mirror and sighed. She quickly cleared the room of the steam and touched up on her make-up.

"Alright, Malfoy, meeting."

"Go away, I said."

"Fine. Bye." Hermione sighed and walked out.

-  
He was tired of everything. He had won the quidditch match against every house, including Gryffindor. He had beaten all his fellow mates except Hermione in their studies. He was a respectable figure in the school. He was feared by most. But, deep inside, he was just a lost teenage with wild hormones.

His family was sort of destroyed beyond repair. His father worshipped the worst human being ever. His mother was void of emotions. The house-elves kept their distance from him. His father was killed slowly by Voldemort with an ancient curse. His last words to him before he left for school were 'Don't follow in my footsteps…'

Of course he understood why. The person whom he worshipped most betrayed him. He could feel the pain and anger that his father was feeling. In that letter, he found out that his father went to a better place without pain.

Bad and evil he was, he was the best father one could ever have. He doted on Draco in the most unusual way, and spoiled him. He was expected to attend his father's funeral in two days' time. He sighed loudly and felt tears filling slowly in his eyes. Refusing to cry, he held his breath and went under the waters.

-

"Head Boy is feeling unwell at the moment. In the meantime, we shall carry on with our meeting." Hermione explained.

They discussed about the coming ball, The Yule Ball. Prefect duties were given out and other details were finalized after an hour. After that, they were dismissed.

"Is Malfoy alright? I saw him stomp out of the Great Hall." Ginny pulled Hermione aside and asked.

"Should be fine…why?"

"I'm just curious. It seems that his mood swings are paying him a visit too often." They walked out together.

"I agree, though…alright, see you tomorrow…bye…" Hermione said softly and sighed.

"Alright. Take care alright. You sound tired."

"Sure…"

They parted in a corridor. Hermione gave the password to the Heads dorm and stepped in. The lights in his room were off.

'Must be in the bathroom still…'

She walked in and stood before the tub. He opened his eyes as soon as he heard the bathroom door open. They spent minutes staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Mind your own business…" he tried to sound angry and annoyed but the words came out with a sigh.

"Something is wrong. You've been in here for an hour over." Hermione persisted.

"I like long showers…" 

"More like a dip in the sauna…" she rebuked.

"Whatever then…" he closed his eyes again.

"So, what is wrong?" she tried again.

"Mind your business, darn it."

"Alright…if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears…" she walked out and left him to his thoughts.

-  
He hated her. For being so intelligent and quick. For being the first, beating him. If he had been first, his father would be proud and happy for him. For being so caring to him who had taunted her for so many years.

But, after a period of time, they developed an understanding towards each other and soon began friends.

And, deep inside, he was glad that at least someone cared for him.

-

"He died…" Hermione heard someone whisper and looked up from her books.

"Draco…" Hermione looked at him intently.

"He was killed by Voldemort…" he said softly and looked at his hands.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Hermione choked out.

"No…don't be…his funeral is in two days…" he continued.

"Be strong…your mother needs you…"

"She's as good as dead…" his voice trembled slightly.

"What happened…?" Hermione asked.

"She's been like that since my father was cursed by him. She lost hope in everything…" 

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Hermione moved closer to him and realised that a tear slipped down his cheeks.

"Don't be…"

-

'It had felt better telling her…' 

He let his tears fall freely. There was no point in holding them back anymore.

-

Hermione was shocked. He had just cried.

She had seen him at his most vulnerable self and she couldn't bear to tease him. She pulled him close and held him tightly.

"Cry all you want…it's not wrong to cry even if you're a guy…"

She patted his blonde hair and closed her eyes, grieving along with him.

"Now is the time to open up the part of you that you've been hiding for so long…" Hermione said softly.

"I feel lost…I don't know why…it seems like I have no one to follow anymore…I always follow my father…and he's dead…" he muttered.

"Don't give up…you know yourself better than anyone else…you're stronger than you think…"

"But…I've never felt so lost before…"

"Well, there's a first time for everything. What you can do now is to find a dream that you can and want to follow. I'm sure you have a dream."

"Dream for me to follow?" he looked at her. She cupped his right cheek with her left hand shyly and wiped away his tears with her thumb.

She just nodded and looked back at him. Suddenly, she saw something in his eyes that she never saw before. Sadness. His once twinkling greyish silver eyes were now dull grey.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" she asked softly, not breaking their eye contact.

He said nothing but just look at her.

-  
He had never seen her so beautiful before. Now, sitting before the fireplace, the fire lighted up her sharp features. Worried hazel eyes, oval-shaped face, neatly trimmed eyebrows, sharp nose, rosy cheeks and her nicely-shaped lips.

He did something on impulse. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her lips.

-

She was surprised. Her eyes widened tremendously and quickly backed away. 

He did something so wrong yet it felt so right to her too.

-

He just looked at her intensely.

-  
"That makes you feel better?" she asked softly.

"I don't know…" a small smile appeared.

-

In his mind, he was scolding himself for kissing her. That was an unforgivable act.

-

"Well…err…if it makes you feel better…go ahead…" Hermione said hesitantly and knew that she was going to regret it.

He said nothing again and just kissed her softly. Suddenly, everything felt so right. She was having a battle with herself in her mind.

-

Draco could sense that she didn't know what to do. He took advantage of that and kissed her more passionately.

-

Her hormones took over and she finally responded to the kiss. She could feel his tongue slither through her tightly pressed-together lips and enter her mouth. She pulled him closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

-

He smiled against her lips and thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth. Their tongues soon tangled themselves together and they started a war of dominance of each other's mouth.

He heard a soft moan escape from her and it put him on. He suddenly pulled away.

-

Her eyes flew open as she tried to catch her breath.

"Make me feel better please…" it wasn't an order. It sounded more like a plead.

She just smiled and knew that this was what she had been waiting for. She kissed him softly and they just stayed like that for minutes, enjoying their contact with each other.

-

He knew what her answer was already. He pulled away and carried her to his room. They would need more privacy and time together with each other to make him feel better.

The End

Review if you want. Not forcing you readers. Flames? Don't even try cause I told you all if you don wanna read it den DON'T.


End file.
